epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bkiddyman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Epic Saga Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Things about you #agreed opinion on overrated games. I don't like overrated characters. Meta Knight one of the best brawlers? Whatever. He can't KO his weight in yoshis ever. (stupid event. Leaving everything to Pit.) #I love lego too. #I play video games (I know! No one would have guessed! :P) #active on similar wikis. I might be on others too. #Galaxy is sooooo easy! (well, maybe not sooooo, but at least sooo easy.) If you beat half of Super Mario 64, and then play galaxy, you'll notice the latter is a freakin' CAKEWALK! #don't have a fav sport. Different based on playing vs. watching. Anyhoo, I just figured that I could just drop by and comment on something we have in common, congratulate you on your success so far here, let you know that you can ask for help learning admin tasks, and say I'll keep in touch. Geniusguy445 (talk) hello, when ur back I founbd this really awesome way to move pages, completely intact, between wikis. unfortunately, it requires an admin. (the same on both wikis.) Sooo...do you think i could become an admin here? I also am about done the theme for this page, and need to be an admin to change it. So concider it please. Geniusguy445 (talk) 22:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Of course. I dub you admin of Epic Saga Wiki from now on. I hope you do a good job with this power. Beecanoe 14:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) (And that would be changed officially here.) Thanks! Geniusguy445 (talk) I think I officially did that, but I'm not sure. I never gave rights before. Beecanoe 22:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I got it! I'm an admin! w00t! Let the games begin... ''Geniusguy445 (talk) 18:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Galactic Petey I saw the GP page before your comment, and that's what I thought of doing. I can't make it right away, but I'll give it a shot. Don't ask for art of ETG, though, because my human characters aren't as good as other creatures. Esp. females, as I usually draw guys, and the skills transfer to photoshop. Or...maybe later. I am busy on a school project, and then I could plan how Petey will look. Then I can check how your advice compares to how I make him. ''Meork! This'll be fun! Waluigi's back. Now the wiki is funny again. Geniusguy445 (talk) 20:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It is I Hello. i am Vegeta! The prince of saiyans! I mean, GALACTICPETEY! Godzilla3000 14:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Recent Changes Epic Saga History, OgtH, and some plot features in my Additions. Just to catch u up on updates, like i did with Ouro. Geniusguy445 (talk) Waluigi's back. Now the wiki is funny again. 22:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Request Could I create my own Epic Saga Spin off here? Godzilla3000 22:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Answered on talk page as yes. Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." Sure! There are already a lot of spinoffs, but we can make room. Beecanoe 00:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: GIW Luigi's Mansion 2 Sorry for not posting on the GIW, but I am up to about 5 edits less than 1000, which needs to last me ~9 more days. Big celebration on my anniversary with edit 1000 hopefully done on that day. The first question I would have is "Have you played the first game?" I'll give you a hint, it was awesome. Lots of fun. If you've never played the first one, you have a 50/50 chance of liking this one. It is a cool idea with amazing effects, but gameplay is repetitive. As it's for the 3DS, the feelings for that enhance or ruin your view on the new game. If you do like the first one, there is still a 50/50 chance you'll like the new one. You may not because it's so similar, but you may because it is the next cool advancement to the series. Personally, I don't like the coins, or the new ghosts, but I like the effects and the animation. So it depends on what emotion rains supreme should I play it. Thus and therefore, it isn't a problem that your not excited. I too have heard mixed reviews; so which have passionately argued opposite ways. So I guess you'd have to play it to know. Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." 00:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) --- And after writing all that, I need you to do me a favor before the 31 gets here. Leave a message on my talk page. It involves a short update of pics to the main page. Just go into source mode, and post the below code at the top of the main page. ---- ---- Thank you! And, really, this just became urgent. I cannot edit anymore. 999 edits. So I won't be helping on the GIW with my username for a little while. Gah, I can't believe pics count as edits. Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." epilogue Thanks for the GIW edit. Recently, i found this youtube extension that can play play lists on wikis. Fill in the playlist, post it on the mainpage, and voila! background music. I figured you could do that once the epic saga music was composed. It'd be a nice addition! Later, Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." 00:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC)